


Help Me

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: Bite Me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Corpses, Death, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, No Sex, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Beta Read, Organs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Resurrection, Tags May Change, Vampire Bites, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampire Natasha Romanov, Vampire Sam Wilson, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Newly transformed vampire Tony Stark is struggling to keep his body satisfied with blood, but even his lover Bucky can't understand why Tony is in a constant, near desperate need. Director Fury of SHIELD offers help to Tony by the name of Ho Yinsen, a man that has been studying vampires since the first appearance of Aldrich Killian and his mate Maya.What Fury doesn't realize, is that the help is actually coming from a vampire hiding himself and his clan within SHIELD.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to point out again, since the tag may get lost in a sea of others, that this fic uses Skinny!Steve Rogers. Pre-serum. Whichever you call him. He is not Captain America size in this one. Thank you.

In the middle of nowhere there is what looks like an abandoned warehouse. If one can gain access inside without being killed, they will find an almost empty interior. On the far wall are the doors to an elevator that will take them down to SHIELD Headquarters.

In the lowest level, there is a room meant for medical study. This is the office of Doctor Ho Yinsen. It is a rather large room for an office, large enough to hold two examination tables and a desk. In one corner of the room is a bookshelf where old books have begun gathering dust.

On one of the shelves rested the heart of a vampire in a glass jar that was filled with clear fluid, a proper punishment for Aldrich Killian’s vicious crimes. His head, ripped from its torso, was held in another room somewhere on SHIELD property to prevent resurrection.

Steven turned away from the jar. He hadn’t known Aldrich. All he knew was what he had been told, and that was that the vampire had a single mate when he first appeared, a female by the name of Maya. When she died, Aldrich sought revenge.

A light clink sounded behind him and Steven turned to find the doctor’s eyes on him. “Do be careful. I do not want to see what would happen if that heart were freed.”

A smile grew on Steven’s lips. “I won’t disturb it. But seeing another’s heart so close, completely undamaged… It’s a fascinating sight.”

“Perhaps the first human doctors once felt the same when they began observing organs, but the novelty does wear off eventually.” He approached the jar himself. “But this one? When we received it, it was crushed. It seems your kind can survive death. Whether that is a blessing or a curse… I am not sure.”

“I don’t know.”

Turning his eyes toward him, Yinsen asked, “Why are you here, Steven? Surely not because you want medical knowledge.”

“I needed away from them, from the humans. My control is beginning to slip.”

“That would be a bad thing. And what about the others?”

“They have been coming to me when they need to drink,” Steven explained. “My blood is enough to sate each of them at least a week.”

Yinsen nodded. “I see. But now you are the one in need.”

“Yes. And I can’t get it here. But I also can’t leave, not without question.”

The doctor rolled up his sleeve. “I would offer, but I am not sure how dangerous it would be.”

“I don’t want to hurt you -”

“No,” he interrupted him. “I am concerned about harming _ you_.”

Steven looked up at him. “You think I can’t handle it?”

Meeting his gaze, Yinsen answered, “That would be my concern, yes. It may be too strong for you. However -” he held his wrist out - “if you wish to try a single drop, we could see how you fare.”

“Just a drop.” Eyeing the offering, Steven asked, “And if I can’t handle it?”

“I am still unfamiliar with vampires. I just hope it will not kill you.”

The doctor’s hand was gently taken. Steven felt a sudden pang of anxiety, but his need was growing, so he pricked the flesh with a single fang, and tasted a few drops before releasing him.

The blood slid down his throat.

The taste was somehow more exquisite than a typical human’s, a soft heat beginning to envelop him. He closed his eyes and envisioned large dark eyes staring back at him, heard a whisper of his name…

… and a promise of love.

* * *

_ I don’t need it. _

The folder was closed and dropped into the drawer.

_ I’m fine. Really. _

The drawer was pushed shut. A sigh left his tired body.

_ I can do this. I can get home. No one needs to - _

“Tony?”

He startled and looked to the door where Pepper stood watching him. “Um, hey.”

“I thought you already left,” she told him as she walked in.

He shrugged his shoulders. “I was about to.”

“Were you really? I know you stay late sometimes.” She stopped at his desk. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Everything’s fine. Why?”

“Because you look exhausted. Are you sure you’re okay? Is Bucky treating you alright?”

“Bucky treats me very well, actually. Don’t worry.”

“I’ll always worry, Tony. After what happened with your parents, and Stane -”

“Please don’t,” he tried to say.

“You almost died.”

“And Bucky saved me,” Tony reminded her.

“I’m glad he did,” she whispered, “but please don’t scare us like that again.”

“I’ll try not to. But let’s stop talking about me, alright?” He gave her a small grin. “You have a busy day tomorrow. Are you excited, soon-to-be Missus Rhodes?”

Pepper couldn’t help herself, softly smiling back. “Excited, yes. Anxious, definitely. James is such a sweetheart though.”

“He really is. You know, if he wasn’t straight, we might be attending a very different wedding tomorrow.”

“Oh really? So if not me, he would have married you?”

“Definitely. I had the biggest crush on him in school, but he only had eyes for you.”

“But if he wasn’t straight, would you have tried? Your father wasn’t very fond of the lifestyle, if I remember right.”

Tony’s smile faltered a little. “Maybe I would have been brave enough to stand up to him then.”

Her hand began to lightly scratch the top of his head. “And we would have been right beside you, always.”

“I know.” He sighed and pressed more into the touch. “That feels good.”

“Good, I’m glad. That was the point.”

A minute passed between them before Tony rose from his chair and offered his arm to her. “Walk you to your car, Miss Potts?”

“How very kind of you, Mister Stark,” she laughed, taking hold of the offered arm.

They rode the elevator to the parking garage. Tony normally tried to avoid the garage - too many memories - but he managed to get Pepper to her car safely.

“I still can’t believe you walk here every day,” she said as she took her key from her purse.

“We don’t live far.”

“No, but isn’t it hard for you? Living so close to your father’s old building, I mean.”

“A little, but I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? You can quit if it’s too much.”

“It’s fine, Pep.”

“You don’t need to stay, Tony. He can’t keep you here.”

“There’s still some things I need to do though, and this is the best place to do them. I have access to everything I need here.”

She sighed with a shake of her head. “Just remember not to take on too many personal projects. If you’re going to stay, then you have a job to do for the company.”

“I know, Pep. Have a safe drive home, alright?”

“Do you want a ride?”

“No, I’ll be fine. See you tomorrow.”

“You better be there on time,” Pepper told him while she opened her door and got into the car.

“We will, I promise.” He stepped away as the engine started, giving her a wave when she finally drove away.

Tony took a shaky breath. Work days were too long to go without blood. If he could just get his body to calm down, stop being so _ needy_, maybe he could go longer like Bucky.

But ever since he lost Aldrich -

_ The cold hand that held his chin. _

_ Cold lips that forced their way onto his. _

_ Covered in his mother’s blood. His mother’s blood… _

_ ‘Mom?’ _

His eyes stung with tears.

_ Her blood was smeared all over the counter, trails of it glistened on the floor. Her arm lay so still behind the island. _

_ And _ he _ appeared. Covered head-to-toe with her blood. _

_ ‘Hello, little one.’ _

The voice still haunted him.

_ ‘You look a little like my Maya.’ _

“Go away.”

_ ‘... like my Maya.’ _

“Go away!”

His hands covered his ears but he could still hear that voice, could still feel the fear, could smell the stench of her blood.

It wasn’t supposed to happen. It wasn’t supposed to happen!

He gasped and his body trembled.

His vision blurred and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Go away, please, _ please_, go away.”

He couldn’t stay here. Stark Industries was where he -

Tony escaped the garage, panting as he stumbled away.

The bodies, the blood - _ oh god, the blood _ \- that painted the walls when he arrived that day.

So much death. Too much death.

And then…

Transformation.

_ ‘Just stay you. Don’t become like them.’ _

The smell of human blood wafted to his nose. He wanted, no, _ needed _ it so _ bad_. His body longed for that warm sweet taste of forbidden nectar.

_ I _ am _ like them. _


	2. Chapter 2

A groan left his lips as he curled into himself. He didn’t want to hunt, didn’t want to hurt anyone, but as his body trembled he knew he would be left with no other choice.

He felt sick. His fingers twitched. A shaky breath. Eyes squeezed shut.

He didn’t enjoy it, not at all, but he needed to kill, needed to drink. His body longed for it, _ begged _ for it. There was no end to his thirst.

“Hey. Young man.”

Tony opened his eyes and stared up. A man had found him.

“You okay?”

_ I don’t want to. _

“Hey.”

“You n-need to go,” Tony tried to warn him, but a heavy hand found its way onto his shoulder and his body went rigid.

The man’s last words went unheard, shrieking when Tony suddenly flipped him onto his back, legs straddling his hips. Those eyes glowed a haunting red and the man swore he was staring into the eyes of the Devil before the fangs pierced his flesh.

His body grew cold, the only witness to his death being the night.

But the blood had been warm, and sweet, and Tony’s tongue still tingled when he pulled away.

_ More. I need more. More - _

He bit himself to break that train of thought. He needed to _ stop_.

_ But I need it, not enough, it’s not enough! It’s never enough! _

He did it again and broke the skin. The cold and bitter taste of his own blood was enough to quiet his thoughts for now. But it wouldn’t last. He was never going to be okay without _ him_.

His _ master. _

* * *

Yinsen startled when he heard the sudden crack of glass. He peered at the jar holding Aldrich’s heart and watched the organ tap against it.

“I’m going to need a stronger jar.”

* * *

Steven couldn’t get those eyes out of his mind. Was it a vision of the future? Did the doctor’s powerful blood awaken a new power inside him?

A thunk paired with a screech sounded through the building. _ Something _ was trying to escape, or, in this case, reunite with another part of itself.

He could feel it, his body becoming restless.

And after just a minute more, it silenced, and he allowed himself a calming breath before there was a sudden rapping at his door. The familiar scent on the other side was all he needed to know who had come. “Come in.”

The door pushed open and his clan entered, closing the door behind them. All three appeared as anxious as he felt and Clint stepped forward. “He came back?”

“It would seem so,” Steven softly replied with a lowered gaze.

“Can we all survive that? Are we really _ that _ immortal?”

“I suppose we will have our answer to that when Maya herself walks amongst us once more.”

“But then that means we can’t kill Pierce,” Natalia murmured.

“I would rather avoid him.”

“Why?” Sam questioned. “He’s been chasing us down since the beginning. He only stopped when news of James’ betrayal spread, thinking we were dead. Even if we don’t kill him completely, he’d never come after us again if his head is on one side of the world and his heart on the other.”

Their master had no quick response so Natalia spoke again. “Steven, I know you worry about your control, but I’m sure you’re strong enough to handle it.”

“Why would he be worried about his control?” asked Clint.

She glanced at them. “Because Pierce is the one that made Steven into a vampire… his master.”

“But then he can’t kill him anyway.”

“No. But we can.”

“Can we really?” Sam folded his arms. “He made Steven, and Steven made us. Can we really kill our master’s master?”

With a nervous swallow, she said, “If we can’t, then -”

“Then he’ll destroy us. Steven’s right. We should avoid him.”

“You were all for killing him a second ago.”

“That was before we knew he was Steven’s master.”

“Avoidance won’t even work anyway,” said Clint. “He’ll find us. He always does.”

“He’s following the trail.”

Steven stood from his bed. “He won’t touch us here. SHIELD has too much security.”

“He can still send someone in to kill you if that’s what he wants,” Natalia reminded him. “Someone like you, and like James.”

“And like you, or you would have been found out years ago.”

She nodded. “James’ anger at you may have been misplaced.”

Taking her hand, Steven told her, “What angered him were my own actions. You didn’t make him attack her. I did.”

“But you knew what I planned to do.”

He met her eyes. “Of course I knew.”

Sam stared between them, feeling like the moment was becoming a more private one. “Should we leave?”

“Just stay safe,” Steven told them. “Aldrich Killian will not walk tonight.”

“But why would he try now and not before?” Clint had to wonder.

Steven thought for only a moment before he said, “The one he made must be calling to him. A master’s first responsibility is protecting those they made. Even the most dangerous of us will do anything to keep their young vampires safe.”

* * *

Tony walked home in silence. He was tired and ready to collapse into bed, maybe fall into Bucky’s arms. He paused when he heard a siren start to blare a few blocks away. The body must have been found.

He arrived at his apartment building and gazed up toward the top floor where he and Bucky lived. There was light in their living room window. His hand reached for the door to the building but it opened for him, and Bucky stood on the other side. “You’re late, sweetheart.”

Stepping closer, Tony let his lover hold him in his arms. He didn’t need to say anything; Bucky knew what he did just by smell alone.

“Come on,” Bucky murmured as he led him inside, the door falling shut behind them. “We have a guest tonight.”

“A guest?” Tony sighed. “Bucky, we have a busy day tomorrow and I’m exhausted.”

“It’s your boss.” Bucky met his confused stare so he clarified, “Fury.”

“Why is he here?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

“He knows about your problem, Tony. Knows more about what you do every day than I do.” He leaned closer. “Why didn’t you tell me it was getting worse?”

“How can I?” Tony whispered. “You don’t want to hear it anyway.”

“Whether I want to or not doesn’t matter. I need to know how you’re doing.”

“And what are you going to do about it? Kill more for me so I don’t have to?”

“Hush. Not out here.”

“Then don’t start that kind of talk in public.” As they started climbing the stairs, Tony asked, “Is he going to try taking me away?”

“He claims to know someone that can help you,” Bucky explained. “You don’t have to listen.”

“He’s lucky I just drank. I’m feeling okay at the moment.”

“I wouldn’t try his anyway. Something isn’t right about him.”

“Something isn’t right about SHIELD,” Tony muttered back.


	3. Chapter 3

The climb to the top of the staircase felt so long. Upon reaching their floor, Tony’s eyes fell on the SHIELD director, and he grasped Bucky’s hand. Could the quiet man detect the smell of fresh blood on him? Did he have agents around to spring an attack?

Tony couldn’t let his exhausted brain get the best of him now.

“You seem nervous, Stark,” Fury commented as he stepped aside so they could enter the apartment, his tone casual.

“You expect a warm welcome after showing up unannounced?” Tony replied. His earlier brief relief was faltering in the man’s presence. “I’m honestly surprised Bucky let you in at all.”

Bucky placed his other hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Next door neighbor is home. Figured it would be better not to fight.”

With a glance to their door, Tony let go. “Could you make sure he’s okay for me? Is he alone?”

“He is.” His lover then turned his stare to their visitor. “Not so sure about _ him_.”

“Alone and unarmed,” Fury promised, his hands raised into the air. “I meant it when I said I only wanted to offer help.”

“I don’t apologize for being cautious. If you harm Tony in any way, I will -”

“Bucky,” Tony interrupted. “Don’t. Just go.”

Bucky went quiet, giving his lover a kiss before leaving them alone.

Only a single breath of silence passed before Fury spoke again. “I have a doctor at SHIELD HQ. He’s been studying the remains of the vampire that attacked you.”

Flashes of a blood-stained kitchen replayed in his head. Her lifeless arm. The intruder covered in her blood. Tony blinked away the tears and said, “The vampire you let escape. The vampire that murdered my parents.” He stepped toward Fury. “That transformed me, all because you were _ curious_.”

“I understand that you’re still angry about that,” the director told him. Tony rolled his eyes as the man added, “The point is, Doctor Yinsen said he might be able to help you with your problem.”

Tony eyed him and folded his arms. “Yes, Bucky mentioned you apparently know more about it than he does.” With narrowed eyes, he questioned, “How do you know?”

“I have eyes and ears everywhere.”

“I never agreed to people stalking me when I said I would work with you, Fury. I have to say, I’m not a fan.”

“No one is. But it keeps others safe.”

“That’s what people always claim. Always.”

“It is a necessary evil, especially considering you’re attacking innocents because you can’t satisfy your need.”

“All vampires do. There’s no time to do a detailed background check on everyone we go after.” Tony’s gaze flicked to the door. “Only children are truly innocent.”

“Tonight you attacked a father.”

Tony’s eyes met his.

“Right now his kid is wondering why he’s taking so long to check on a stranger.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Maybe you should.”

“Lucky guess it was a man. The rest is just a guilt trip to get me to do what you want, isn’t it?”

“You do have a choice,” Fury told him.

“You’re trying real hard to influence it.”

“I’m being realistic.”

Tony sighed. “I’ll talk to your doctor.”

“Thank you. I have a car waiti-”

“No. It has to be the day after tomorrow.”

“Stark.”

“I’ll go to your little warehouse the day after tomorrow, Fury. Otherwise, my answer is no.”

An uneasy silence began to build between them until Fury said, “Fine. Day after tomorrow. I’ll tell the guards to expect you.”

“They better not attack me.”

“Agent Hill will be sure that doesn’t happen.”

“It better not,” Tony muttered as he lowered his arms. He felt so tired. “Well. You delivered your message. Time for you to go.”

“Trying to get rid of me, are you?”

“Nothing personal,” he explained. “I just had a shit day and then a shit visitor. Now I just want to go to bed. So leave.”

“Day after tomorrow,” Fury said. “If you don’t show -”

“Let me guess, you’ll hunt me down? Lose more men? You think Bucky is the only vicious one?” Tony went to the door, pulling it open for him. “Goodbye, Fury.”

Fury gave him a cautious watch as he passed, heading for the staircase.

The door to the next apartment opened just as the man left, and Bucky stepped into the hall, eyeing the stairs.

“Who was it?” asked a young boy that followed behind him.

“A very bad man,” Tony answered. “Lock your door before you come inside, kid.”

“I know, I know.” The boy took a set of keys from his pocket and locked the door, then went with Bucky into their apartment. “Bucky said I can stay over.”

“I said you can join us for dinner, not the whole night,” Bucky clarified.

“Please? Already left a note for mom.”

“You can stay,” Tony decided as he closed and locked their door. He glanced at Bucky after feeling the other’s eyes on him. “What?”

“What about tomorrow?”

“We’ll take him with us. Pepper and Rhodey already know him.”

Bucky simply sighed. “Okay, fine. Harley can go with us. But if they’re unenthused, remember it was your decision.”

“I know.”

“Where are we going?” Harley asked.

“Our friends’ wedding,” Tony told him.

“Yeah? That sounds cool. Pepper’s the red-haired girl, right?”

“That’s right.”

“Cool.”

Bucky fixed dinner for the three of them. Chatter mainly focused on Harley’s life, such as his grades and the health of his sister. “She’s not doing too great,” the boy said after everything was put away. “Mom’s spending all her free time at the hospital so I never see her either. She probably won’t even see the note I left.”

“I’m sorry, Harley,” Tony told him. “We can always take you there if you want.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“She’s probably worried about you though,” said Bucky. “Maybe in a few days, we can visit.”

Harley didn’t meet their eyes as he whispered, “Okay.”

Little more was said after that, the rest of the evening spent watching whatever was on television. Tony eventually peeked at their young guest. “Kid’s asleep.”

“Good.” Bucky stood and stretched before leaving the room; he returned with a blanket from their closet.

Tony took and wrapped the blanket around Harley’s small frame. The boy looked so peaceful, Tony couldn’t help but smile. Perhaps under different circumstances, Tony would have loved the idea of being a father, but that didn’t seem possible as a vampire. They were simply too dangerous to raise children.

Bucky led Tony to their bedroom after noticing his look. “You want one,” he guessed once their door was shut so Harley could sleep.

Tony shook his head. “Doesn’t matter what I want.”

“Sweetheart, it’s okay to want.”

“Why? Why would I want to want something I can’t have?”

Bucky considered the idea for a few minutes as Tony stripped for bed. “Maybe just not yet.”

“Yet?” Tony stared at him. “But one day?”

“If we can find a way to control your hunger, starting a family could be a real possibility.”

“You… you really think so?”

Bucky gave him a nod. “I do.”

“Buck.” Tony smiled and reached for him. “Thank you.”

They began to kiss as Bucky guided their way to the bed so they could fall onto it, breaking apart just long enough to better arrange themselves before their lips met once more. Their kisses became more heated, more passionate, and Bucky moved them so Tony could straddle his hips, and then pulled him down for more...


End file.
